I Don't Give A Damn
by pallasphoenix
Summary: Santana and Brittany are married, and with a baby on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Give A Damn**

**Chapter 1**

_June 1st, 2022_

"Santana, baby, could you get the phone? I'm on a business call," Brittany yells across the small apartment to her wife. Before the phone can go to voicemail, Santana runs to the living room, jumping over a chair and grabbing the phone. When she composes herself, Santana clicks the green button on the phone and holds it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_May I speak to Mrs. Lopez-Pierce?" _asks a voice on the other end.

"Speaking," Santana says, and the voice continues.

"_Hi, this is Dr. Burton. I just wanted to inform you that, from looking over your last test, congratulations. You're pregnant!" _the voice says, slightly excited. Santana screams into the receiver, then stops when she realizes that she probably burst the poor doctor's eardrum.

"Thank you, Doctor. Have a good day," Santana says, and hangs up before the caller can even respond. She jumps up and down excitedly, ecstatic because of the news.

"Tana! What's going on?" Brittany cries from her office. Santana screams again and runs into the blonde's office, pressing the end call button on the desk phone. Brittany gives the Latina a confused look.

"Britts, I just got a call from Dr. Burton. I'm pregnant!" Santana yells, and Brittany's eyes go wide; a giddy smiled spreads across her face.

"Santana! Oh my God, we're having a baby!" Brittany shrieks. The blonde drops the receiver and runs around the desk to pull her wife into a tight embrace. The two hold hands and jump up and down together, elated. "Oh gosh I can't wait nine months! I want him/her to be here **now**!" Brittany squeals, her blue eyes wide.

Santana laughs at her wife, settling down and sitting on the desk. "Me too, I'm so excited."

"Tana, I'm really happy for us and everything, but I do need to call that client back. I'm pretty sure he's convinced that someone was murdering you," Brittany says apologetically, and shoos her wife out the door. Santana walks away, and she can hear Brittany talking animatedly to her client. She's a little sad that Brittany has to work a lot, but the Latina understands. As she pads back into the living room, Santana splays a hand on her for now flat belly, and wonders what her baby will look like.

* * *

><p><em>September 3rd, 2022<em>

"All right everyone, take out your homework," Santana says to her Spanish class, and the teenagers obediently retrieve their papers for their teacher to check.

"Okay, just hold it up and flip it over," she tells her class, and Santana walks up and down the aisles of the classroom, giving the papers to either side of her a cursory glance. One student, who doesn't have a paper to show her, grumbles some excuse about the dog eating his Spanish binder. Santana ignores him, because he gives that excuse almost every day. When she reaches the front of the classroom, her students put their papers back on their desks and obediently take out their textbooks.

"Today we'll be discussing," Santana begins, writing on the blackboard. "The forms of to be."

When she hears a collective groan from her students, Santana turns around and smiles. "Ay, a bunch of whiners! Trust me, it's simple."

"Easy for you to say!" a boy with long, blonde, bowl shaped hair in the back of the classroom shouts to her. "You're Mexican!"

Santana raises an eyebrow as a warning, looking the boy directly in the eye. She smiles when she quickly thinks of an embarrassing insult for him.

"Watch it, Bieber," the entire class snickers. "Another comment like that and you'll be heading right to detention. With me," Santana says. That shuts the boy up, with the added satisfaction of his irritation. Santana goes on teaching the lesson and before she knows it, forty minutes has gone by.

The bell rings loudly and the classroom empties out in thirty seconds flat.

"Whoa, new record," Santana says to herself. She quickly grabs her books and heads over to lunch, thinking about the salad that she had in the fridge. Brittany had made it for her, and she was so hungry right now. The small Latina pushes open the door to the faculty-dining room and she sits down at a nearby table. After setting down her things, Santana makes her way to the small fridge and opens it. She snatches a brown paper bag out of the cooling receptacle and sits down. Santana smiles when she sees that her wife has left a heart shaped note in the bag for her.

_Tana,_

_Hope you're having fun at school! I made you brownies, because I know you like chocolate. Well, anyway, hope you like them! And I have a special surprise for you when you get home tonite! ;)_

_XOXOXOXOXOXO_

_(That means hugs and kisses)_

_Brittany S. Pierce_

Santana's brown eye's light up at the mention of brownies, and disregarding her healthy salad, she eats her brownies. She reads the note again, and giggles, because her wife _still_ can't figure out how to spell 'tonight' correctly.

"Um, hi." Santana hears someone behind her. She turns around in her chair to see a tall, red haired woman standing above her.

"Hi. I'm Santana," she says, and extends her hand to the woman.

"Hi, I'm Cassidy," the woman says, and shakes Santana's hand. The Latina notices the woman has a wedding ring on her left hand. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I don't have anyone to sit with..."

Santana smiles. "You can sit here, no problema." Cassidy smiles and sits down, taking a sandwich out of her lunchbox. "So, what do you teach?" Santana asks.

Cassidy chews her sandwich and then speaks. "I teach Algebra II and Trigonometry. I've only been working here for a week, and I haven't found my way to the lunchroom until today. It's such a busy school, very overwhelming."

Santana laughs. To be honest, that was her the first week of school. "That's true. I've only been here for a month now, but no one even talks to me."

"Really? So I'm not the only one?" Cassidy says, grinning. Santana shoves another forkful of salad into her mouth. "What do you teach?"

Santana chews her salad and then smiles. "I'm a Spanish teacher. I never thought I'd be working with kids, but I didn't know what to major in for college. Spanish is my first language, so I just thought, what the hell!" the woman across from her laughs, nodding her head.

"I've always had an affinity for numbers. I just love math to death."

Santana pretend rolls her eyes. "Well then I guess we can't be friends anymore."

Cassidy laughs, and they continue to talk until the bell rings. Santana waves goodbye to her new friend, glad that she actually made one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_October 31st, 2022_**  
><strong>

"I never really understood what this movie was about," Brittany admits, hugging her wife closer to her. Santana smiles and looks up at the blonde.

"Baby, it's _Finding Nemo_. There's not much to understand." Brittany frowns, pondering Santana's pearl of wisdom. The Latina waits patiently for a response.

"I guess. I just feel bad for the momma fish at the beginning. She came all that way, to have her babies and all, and then a barracuda comes and kills them all," the blonde says blatantly. Brittany didn't really like this movie, but it was Santana's favorite.

After watching for a while, Brittany notices that she hasn't heard the usual comment reel from her wife. Confused, she looks down to see that Santana's eyes are red and puffy from crying. She calmly brushes the smooth brown hair from her wife's eyes and shakes her gently.

"Sannie, what's wrong?" Brittany asks, completely befuddled. Santana wipes her eyes and sits up, turning away from the blonde.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm fine."

"Santana, you were crying. You never cry. Or talk about feelings. That too," Brittany says, clearly getting off topic. Santana walks over to the kitchen, leaning on the countertop.

Just then the doorbell rings. "Oh, it's trick-or-treaters. I'll be right back," Brittany says, and runs to the door with a bowl of candy in hand. Santana can hear the blonde interacting with the kids, asking what each one of them were dressed up as. When she hears the door shut, Santana sighs in relief. Brittany comes over to her wife, taking her by the hand and sits back down on the couch, Santana's head in her lap.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" Brittany says.

"It's just that… what you said about the momma fish. I…I wouldn't want that to happen to our baby," Santana says, beginning to cry again. Brittany plays with Santana's dark hair in an attempt to calm down Santana. Brittany frowns.

"I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry honey. It's okay, our baby is gonna turn out perfect and shiny and just… perfect I guess," Brittany says, and Santana can't help but laugh. "Don't worry, baby what it's name will _not_ be eaten by a barracuda," Brittany says, and Santana lets out a small giggle. She hugs her wife, and then walks away to get some peanut butter from the fridge.

"Britts, you do realize that babies don't come out all shiny?" says Santana; worried about what will happen when they _do_ have the baby.

She remembers the time in high school when Brittany had told the Glee Club that she was going to have a baby. She thought storks brought babies. Although, Brittany was slightly more educated now, due to the fact that Santana was pregnant. Still, Santana questions whether Brittany knows _anything_ about babies and pregnancy.

"I thought they did. Hmmm," Brittany remarks, putting a finger on her chin to process the information. Santana sighs and retrieves the jar of peanut butter she had been searching their small kitchen for.

"Hey Britts, why was the peanut butter under the sink?" Santana asks, but Brittany is already at the television, stuffing her face with popcorn. To set the mood for Halloween, Brittany had switched on **Halloween II**. The Latina laughs at her wife's antics and then grabs a spoon out of the drawer before heading over to the couch. Snuggling up next to Brittany, Santana unscrews the top on her peanut butter. Frowning when she sees the protective seal on the jar, she pokes her wife and hands her the jar.

Brittany smiles, knowing that Santana cannot, for her life, open seals and plastic wrappers. She gets frustrated too easily, and that results in her throwing things. Santana's better half smoothly pulls the seal off the jar, and then sweeps her finger through the peanut butter.

"Hey! Don't do that! It's—" Santana stops when Brittany wipes a glob of the creamy substance on her wife's nose. Santana's eyes cross comically as she tries to figure out where Brittany put the peanut butter. Just as she tries to take the stuff off her nose, Brittany holds her arms. Santana playfully squirms, being careful of her stomach.

"Come 'on Britts! Lemme get it off!"

"No can do captain," says Brittany, smiling when Santana glares at her.

"It's not nice to torment a pregnant woman," she says, and Brittany releases her, laughing when the brunette happily takes the peanut butter off her nose, and then eats it. Glad that the ordeal was over, Santana takes her spoon and cuddles up into Brittany.

"So, how was work today?" Santana asks, her eyes glued to the screen. She feels Brittany immediately tense up, and the dark haired girl begins to worry.

"Fine. It's just that a client cancelled today. You know the family on the fourth floor?" asks Brittany, and her wife nods. "That's who quit."

"What? Their daughter has been in your studio for years! What made them quit?"

Brittany pauses for a moment. "Because they found out I'm a lesbian. I told the daughter, well, because she asked."

Santana looked at her wife, dumbfounded. Even after marrying Brittany, having a baby with her, she still isn't comfortable telling strangers, let alone kids, about her sexual orientation. Brittany's totally fine with it though. Santana had concluded a long time ago that the blonde lives in her own little world, free of the worries and cares that other people have. Brittany is a special kind of person; she doesn't care about how people react to her being gay, she just lives with it. Santana admired her for that, but she knew Brittany couldn't just go around and tell people that she was a lesbian.

Santana doesn't know what to say, so she just eats another spoonful of peanut butter.

"How was your day?"

"Good. I made a friend, finally," says Santana excitedly. Brittany nudges her to continue.

"She's in the math department, which should make her super lame, but she's actually nice. Her name is Cassidy, and we sit at lunch together," Santana explains. Brittany smiles, glad that Santana met someone to talk to at work. She knew how hard it is for her wife to make friends.

"That's great! Now you have someone to talk with," Brittany says, and Santana nods. "My little social butterfly."

Santana frowns. "Butterfly? That's lame. I want to be something cooler."

Brittany thinks for a moment. "You can be a social dragon! They fly." Santana laughs at this and kisses Brittany.

"You're so smart, you know that? I love you," Santana says.

"Love you too, babe," Brittany responds. Before she can lean in for another kiss, the doorbell rings again. Santana shakes her head.

"I'll get it."

Brittany nods and lets Santana get off the couch and run to the door. Brittany hears the kids scream "Trick or treat!" She turns her head to see Santana sneaking more candy than normal to the kids, probably because she thought their costumes were cute. Absently, Brittany wondered what they would dress their baby as for it's first Halloween.


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter 3****

_November 11th__, 2022_

It's 4 AM on a Friday and Brittany is already showered, dressed, and in her office. Santana is still sleeping, but she'll be waking up in an hour or so to go to work. After filing some…well… _files_, the blonde sits down in her rolly chair to check her email. She groans loudly when her knees smack up against the top of her desk. Obviously, Santana had been sitting in her chair, and she always adjusted the seat to raise up higher that Brittany would have liked.

After fixing the height on her chair, Brittany turns on her computer and then heads to the kitchen for some breakfast. She makes herself a quick slice of toast with jam, and almost on queue, the blonde hears her wife walking down the hall. Santana comes over to Brittany quietly, and puts her hands on the woman's shoulders. Slowly, she begins to massage her wife's back.

"Stressed?" she whispers, and Brittany whips around.

"How'd you know that?" Brittany questions, very confused. Was her wife a psychic?

Santana laughs lightly and rests her chin on Brittany's shoulder. "Because you're up at 4 AM. You're usually dead asleep right now."

Brittany frowns; she didn't realize how easy she was to read. She didn't want Santana to worry, but she really didn't want to keep secrets.

"I don't know. I just couldn't go back to sleep," She says, but Santana isn't buying it. She crosses her arms and stares down her wife. Brittany blushes, and continues to spread the strawberry jam on her toast.

"Damnit!"

"What's the matter, Britts?" Santana asks, and laughs when she sees what the blonde is so concerned about.

"I burnt my toast! I forgot how to work the toast box," Brittany explains, huffing loudly and sitting on the cold tiled floor. Santana smiles and goes to the fridge. She takes two pieces of bread from the cooling receptacle, and then drops them into the two slots. After pressing down the plastic jutting out from the front of the toaster, Santana sits down on the floor next to Brittany.

"Baby, it's fine. I made us some new toast. You just have to watch it to make sure it doesn't cook for too long."

"Okay. I'll get the jam," Brittany says, smiling. She helps her wife up off the floor, and then walks over to the fridge to get the other jar of jam. Santana smiles when she sees Brittany remembered the grape jam.

"Thank you!" she sings as Brittany passes her the jam. The toaster dings and the two slices of bread, now toast, pop up out of the shiny contraption. The blonde swiftly swipes the toast slices off the counter and places them each on a plate. Santana takes a piece to spread with strawberry jam, and Brittany takes the other to spread with grape. Santana turns to her wife, and they slide their plates to the other simultaneously. The Latina takes her wife's hand and they walk over to the couch to read magazines before Santana has to get ready for work.

* * *

><p><em>Later that afternoon<em>

Santana and Brittany walk into the doctor's office, Brittany holding the door open for her wife. Santana smiles and walks up the counter to check in while Brittany goes and sits in a chair by the magazines. She picks up this month's _People_ and starts reading about the recent winner of American Idol's new career. Brittany looks up when Santana comes to sit next to her, leaning over her shoulder to read with the blonde.

"I can't believe it. Two hit singles in a month?" Santana exclaims quietly. "She wasn't even that good, honestly."

"Santana?" Santana turns around in confusion, Brittany looks over too.

"Cassidy? What are you doing here?" Santana asks, and a red haired woman a few seats away laughs.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. You go to Dr. Burton too?" Cassidy assumes, moving over to sit next to the Latina.

"Yeah. Are you..." Santana trails off. Brittany is waiting for an introduction, but knows that Santana gets excited when she sees people she knows.

"I'm a month along. My husband and I just found out a few weeks ago," Cassidy explains. "He's at work right now." Santana nods.

"That's great!" she says, and then turns to Brittany. "Oh, sorry, this is Brittany. My wife," Santana says, waving a hand to Brittany. "Britts, this is Cassidy, my math teacher friend." Cassidy smiles at Brittany and shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Santana's told me so much about you," Brittany says, smiling politely.

"I kind of had the feeling that Santana didn't have a husband," Cassidy says, and Santana and Brittany laugh together.

"Is she that obvious?" Brittany asks, amused. Santana rolls her eyes characteristically.

"Well, my brother is gay. You can just tell," Cassidy says, and Brittany pokes Santana.

"Can't keep your gay under control?" she jokes, and Santana play slaps her in the arm.

"Mrs. Lopez-Pierce?" the nurse asks from the doorway, searching for the patient.

"That's me. Have a good weekend, Cassidy," Santana says, and walks to the door.

"Good meeting you," Brittany smiles and goes to meet her wife.

* * *

><p>After waiting for what seems like forever, Dr. Burton comes in the room to see Santana. Both Brittany and Santana are seated in blue chairs next to the wall, fingers intertwined. The only thing Santana hates about being pregnant are these check-ups. She didn't like how the doctors made her wait, and plus the fact that they had their hands on her.<p>

"Sorry for the wait, Mrs. Lopez-Pierce. Lots of patients today," the doctor says, and looks at his clipboard. "So Santana, you are seventeen weeks pregnant, which means you are in your second trimester." Santana nods, and Brittany squeezes her hand tighter. "So we're going to do a quick ultrasound to make sure the child is developing correctly. So if you'll follow me."

Brittany and Santana follow the doctor down the hallway to met the ultrasound woman. She shakes both of their hands, and then tells Santana to lay down on a table next to a monitor.

"Okay, I'm going to put some jelly stuff on your stomach, Santana. It's going to feel weird," the woman explains. "But it's just so we can see your baby." Santana just nods and the lady smears some clear gel onto her stomach, which makes Santana go "oh!" The woman smiles, then takes a tool and presses it against Santana's belly.

"Alright, Brittany and Santana, can you see that? That's your baby." Brittany gasps and Santana begins to tear up. "I can tell the sex of the baby. Would you like to-"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"San, why don't you want to know?" Brittany asks. She surely wanted to.

"I want it to be a surprise!" Santana says, shaking her head. "I don't want to know, doctor."

The nurse doesn't respond, but looks at the monitor with narrowed eyes. "Santana, you're going to have twins." Brittany looks at Santana in shock, then looks at the monitor.

"Really? Oh my God, Britt," Santana says, tears in her dark eyes. "We're having twins!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**_  
><em>

_December 23rd, 2022_

"Brittany," Santana whines. "Just tell me where we're going!" The irritated brunette crosses her tanned arms over her chest.

The two women are driving in California enjoying the summer like weather, a stark contrast to all the snow back in New York. Santana preferred the winter, but Brittany wished they could live here. They could move here, if they wanted, but Brittany had her studio and Santana couldn't just leave her students at school. The whimsical blonde had put the top down on the convertible they'd rented for their Christmas vacation, wanting to feel the wind in her hair.

"I'm 'fraid I can't tell you that. Top secret intelligence," Brittany says, adjusting the aviator glasses on her nose.

"Come on. Just a little, teeny tiny hint," Santana pleads, looking at her wife with puppy dog eyes. She really had to pee, but she didn't want to bother Brittany. She knows that the blonde gets worried when they have to find a gas station to use the restroom at.

"It'll ruin the surprise," Brittany says, laughing. Defeated, Santana changes the topic.

"You look cute in those glasses. It looks like you're going to solve a murder or something," Santana comments, putting a hand on her wife's shoulder. Brittany smiles.

"Open up the glove box," she says to Santana. The Latina looks confused when she sees a blindfold neatly folded in the compartment. "Put it on."

"You're not going to leave me somewhere, are you?" Santana says, and Brittany shakes her head.

"Just put on the damn blindfold and look cute," Brittany orders. Santana has no choice but to tie the blue blindfold around her eyes. To make sure she wasn't cheating, Brittany waves a hand over Santana's face. Her wife doesn't move, so Brittany smiles.

They drive for a while longer, Santana trying to guess where they were headed. Santana hears the car stop and frowns. It's not a chocolate store, because she would've smelled that.

"Okay Tana. I'm going to open the door and lead you inside," Brittany says, and Santana just nods. Being blindfolded and seven months pregnant with twins was **not** a good combination. Brittany leads Santana into a building, holding her hand and telling her to watch out for doors and corners. "Sit down."

"Brittany, can you please tell me what's going-" Santana gasps when Brittany takes her blindfold off. "We're going to see _The Ellen Show_?" Santana can hardly contain her excitement, bouncing up and down on the wooden bench.

"Now, aren't you glad I didn't ruin the surprise?" Brittany says, a devilish grin on her face. Santana hugs her.

"Thank you thank you thank you! Ay, this is so exciting!" Santana squeals. Brittany is happy that Santana liked her present. She had saved up for a while to get them tickets to see Santana's favorite comedian.

Santana says she's going to pee her pants if they don't find a bathroom soon, so Brittany hurries them over to the nearest restroom. She's perplexed when her wife goes over to the largest stall, peeking in cautiously before opening the door to go inside. As she's peeing, Brittany calls over to her.

"Sannie, why did you look in the stall before you went in?"

"Oh, because sometimes Ellen does this thing where she hides in the bathroom," Santana begins and then flushes the toilet. She emerges, walking over to wash her hands. "And scares the living shit out of people. It's pretty funny, actually. Okay, I'm done now. _Vamanos, mamacita!_" Santana finishes, marching out of the bathroom with Brittany in suit. Brittany laughs.

"You use Spanish a lot when you're excited," Brittany observes. "It's cute." Santana smiles and takes the blonde's hand, squeezing it tightly.

When they enter the studio, Santana is crestfallen because she sees that there are many people already there. Brittany sees her frown when Santana notices her ideal seating choice has been taken.

"Over here, Santana," Brittany says, pointing to an aisle seat. Santana nods vehemently, knowing that they'll be able to dance with Ellen when she comes on stage. Also knowing this, Brittany lets Santana sit on the aisle seat, going in first before taking her wife's hand and guiding her to the seat. Santana smiles and puts a hand on her stomach before settling into her seat.

"I swear, every month it gets harder to sit down," Santana groans, but then looks at her wife. "Thanks honey, this is super cool. I promise, you don't have to get me anymore Christmas presents until we're like fifty," Santana says, holding Brittany's hand.

"Can I make you a sock puppet?" Brittany asks innocently, puppy dog eyes out. Santana rolls her eyes, getting an elbow nudge from the childlike blonde.

"Kidding, kidding. Of course, baby. Whatever you want," Santana smiles, then kisses Brittany's hand.

"Hon, the music's starting. What does that mean?" Brittany asks, and Santana turns her attention to the door opening to their left.

"Ellen's is going to come on now. We have to get up and dance!" Santana says, watching the quirky show host dance awkwardly down the aisle. Brittany and Santana clap when Ellen reaches the stage, sitting down in her chair. She does a funny monologue about what to do when you forget to get someone a Christmas present. Judging by Santana's expression, she thought it was pretty hilarious.

"We have a new segment today, and it's probably going to be one of my favorites," Ellen begins, and Brittany turns her attention back to the comedian. "It's called, **Meet the Audience**." Ellen says, then turns to a man wearing a Santa Clause costume with the spotlight. He waves the light over the crowd, and one of the crew guys dims the lights down low. The light goes over Santana and Brittany, the camera following the light. To Santana's delight, the spotlight goes back to Brittany, and they can see her confused face on the TV screens onstage. Realization creeps over the blonde's face as she realizes what happened.

"Brittany! Go up there!" Santana says, pushing her wife out into the aisle. Before Brittany can say anything, Ellen calls her down, letting her sit on one of her red couches.

"So hello there," Ellen says, and the crowd laughs. For some reason, Brittany's stomach is tied up in knots, and she doesn't know what to say.

"Hi. I'm Brittany... S. Lopez-Pierce," she quickly, giving Ellen a nervous wave. Santana frowns from the audience when she sees her wife incredibly nervous.

Ellen smiles at the blonde, knowing she's nervous. "So Brittany, where ya from?" the comedian asks, big blue eyes staring right a Brittany.

"New York," she responds timidly, playing with her hands. Santana is in her seat, shaking her head.

"Gosh, your freaking out here," Ellen laughs, and Brittany nods, smiling. Then suddenly, the dancer gets an idea.

"Um, Ellen, can I bring someone down here with me?"

Ellen pauses before answering. "I don't see why not. The more the merrier. That's what Momma tells me when she knits me sweaters every Christmas."

"Okay, I'll be right back," Brittany says, almost leaping up the steps to Santana.

"I'll keep it warm for you," Ellen says, making a funny face at the crowd.

"Britt, what are you doing?" Santana hisses, and the camera zooms in on the couple.

"Come on! Don't you want to meet Ellen?" Brittany says, and not waiting for an answer, begins to lead her wife down the stairs.

"Britt, no! I'm all big and pregnant!" Santana protests, but she bends to Brittany's iron will. Ellen smiles when she sees Santana and Brittany, and a man comes over with a second sofa chair. Santana sits in it, thanking the crewman, the audience clapping.

"Gosh, he lifted that pretty easily. Are you sure this isn't made out of Styrofoam?" Santana jokes, and she gets a laugh from the audience.

"We're kind of on a budget," Ellen says, and Santana smiles. "So, who are you?" she asks, and the audience laughs at her bluntness.

"Hi, I'm Santana, Lopez-Pierce. Brittany's my wife," Santana says, taking Brittany's hand and showing Ellen and the audience their matching wedding rings. Ellen smiles.

"That's fantastic! And how long ya'll been married?" Ellen drawls, and Brittany begins to count on her fingers.

"A year," the blonde says, and everyone claps.

"That's great! But that's a really short time to get her knocked up, don't you think?" Ellen jokes, gesturing to Santana, and the both of them smile.

"So how did you two meet?"

"We actually met in high school. We're best friends, and we started dating senior year," Brittany says, visibly relaxed now that Santana is with her. The whole crowd 'awwwwwwws', thinking that's adorable and Ellen smiles.

"So what do you two do?" Ellen asks, and Brittany opens her mouth to speak.

"Well, sometimes we go to Starbucks: I get a hot chocolate because I don't like coffee. Or other times we go and feed the ducks-" Brittany begins, and Santana leans over and whispers something in the blonde's ear, which makes her go, "Oh! Okay, sorry. I have my own dance studio, and Santana is a high school Spanish teacher." Brittany is blushing now, but Santana smiles at her.

"Ole! A question for each of you," Ellen begins, and Brittany nods. "So what are you favorite movies?"

Santana immediately blushes, and Brittany laughs. "My favorite movie is _Gone With The Wind._ Come'on Sannie, tell her yours," Brittany pokes the Latina in the ribcage.

"I'd rather not," Santana says shaking her head.

"Her favorite movie is _Finding Nemo_ because you're her idol!" Brittany says, and Santana shrugs. "And plus, our friends used to call us Ellen and Portia in high school."

Ellen laughs, resting a hand on her knee. "Well isn't that adorable! So who's Ellen in this relationship?" the audience laughs.

"Me," says Santana, raising her hand. "And Brittany would be Portia, because she's blonde."

"Good answer. We'll be back after the break, one more time a big hand for Brittany and Santana!" Ellen finishes, and the cameras go off for a commercial break. "Hey, do you guys wanna dance?"

"Sure!" Brittany says, and she and Ellen start dancing. Everyone whoops when Brittany dances, because she's visibly better than Ellen's awkward dancing. Ellen dances Santana and Brittany back to their seats, thanking them once again.

"Britts, best Christmas ever," Santana says, kissing her wife on the cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_December 24__th__, 2022_

Brittany and Santana were staying at the Pierce's home for the Christmas vacation, and two girls baking Christmas cookies in the small, cozy kitchen. The shelves and countertops are stacked with little farm knick-knacks, small wooden cows and chickens, and quirky signs with sayings engraved on them like "Chick in the Kitchen". Santana found it inviting, but not much unlike her own home. The only difference was that, last time she visited, the shelves were filled with Puerto Rican decorations, and her Mami and Papi weren't as pleasant as the Pierces.

"Tana, can you pass the flour?" Brittany calls from across the way. Santana looks behind her to see that the blonde already has the ingredient her bowl. The Latina laughs at her wife's forgetfulness.

"Honey, you already added the flour," Santana reminds the sometimes absent minded girl, and Brittany glances over at her bowl before giggling.

"Oh, whoops. I'm glad I have you here, or else our cookies would taste horrible!" Brittany comments as she stirs a mixture of flour, soymilk, and a few other unknown substances.

"Damn straight, girl," Santana smiles and plucks a whisk from the drawer. "Here, this might help more for mixing." Brittany nods distractedly and takes the metal tool from Santana's tanned hand. She carefully sets down the spoon she was using before taking the whisk in her right hand and stirring once again. Santana watches her mix the contents slowly, the whisk moving in a circular motion around the metal mixing bowl.

"Wait, Britt! You forgot to add the eggs," Santana says quickly, noticing the absence of the ingredient, and goes to the refrigerator to grab the carton of eggs for her wife. When Santana places the carton of eggs next to her, Brittany pushes it away.

"No, I used an egg substitute," she says calmly, as if Santana would know this. Brittany tosses her long, gold colored hair over her shoulder, and moves over to the sink. Santana frowns, putting a hand on the counter to lean against it. She places her other hand on her stomach.

"When did you turn into a vegan?" Santana jokes and Brittany shakes her. The blonde begins to roll some of the dough into small balls, and then sets them on the cookie sheet. She shrugs her small shoulders.

"I thought I would try something new."

Santana smiles and then comes and joins her. They silently repeat the action of rolling up the cookies over and over, only speaking when Brittany thought Santana was making her cookie balls too small.

"Hey Sannie," Brittany says after a while, still keeping her eyes on her hands.

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss everyone from Glee club?"

Santana stops rolling the cookie dough, braces herself against the counter top once again, and clears her throat. "No, I don't."

Brittany turns to her wife now, a concerned look on her face. "How come?"

Santana takes in a deep breath and looks into Brittany's clear blue eyes.

"Because they all thought I was a bitch. Every last one of them," she says, venom in her words. "My first three years of high school were a living hell, and don't even get me started on senior year.

"I was a wreck, and they all judged me because they didn't know what was happening on the inside." Brittany frowns at this, placing her hand over her wife's delicate one. "I just never felt really accepted. I was being a bitch because I was misunderstood. I was misunderstood because I was a closeted lesbian."

"I'm sorry baby. I never knew you felt that way," Brittany apologizes, and Santana shakes her head.

"No one did. I'm a master of disguise, after all, I kept my lady lovin' under wraps for about three years. No one had any idea I was a lesbian," Santana says, taking the sheet of cookies and sliding them into the oven.

"I did," Brittany says jokingly, and Santana lightly punches her in the arm. "Well, you _did_ sleep with a lot of guys, San. How would anyone think you loved me when you had been with so many guys?"

"True. But I only had eyes for you, baby," Santana says cutely, kissing Brittany tenderly on the lips.

"Hey ya'll, how are your cookies turning out?" shouts a voice before a blonde woman, who looks much like Brittany, comes into the kitchen.

"Great, Mrs. Pierce," Santana says, and Brittany bumps her shoulder against her wife's.

The tall, loud woman laughs, wrapping her arm around Santana. "I told you already, Santana. You're going to call me mom if it kills you."

Santana smiles and hugs her mother-in-law tightly with her one free arm. "Okay, Mom."

"See? That wasn't too bad. You're not in high school anymore, plus you married my daughter," Mrs. Pierce jokes and Santana giggles.

"You have a point, _Mom_," Santana says, exaggerating the woman's title.

"No need to patronize me," the woman laughs, and exits the kitchen. "Santana, you girls will be staying for Christmas, right?" she calls from the den area.

"Yeah, Mommy. We're going to Santana's parents the day after Christmas, and we'll stay there for a day or two before heading back to New York. Santana has to get back before winter break ends," Brittany informs her mother, setting a timer on the oven.

"Fifteen minutes, Britt-Britt," Santana reminds, and the blonde nods. "We don't want burnt cookies," Santana jokes.

"I just give the burnt ones to you. You'll eat them no matter what."

"True. God, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse! These babies are eating all of my food," Santana laughs, pointing an accusing finger to her stomach. Brittany smiles.

"But we love thing one and thing two anyways," Brittany says cutely and laughs, placing a gentle hand on her wife's stomach. Brittany gives Santana a tender kiss on the lips, but Santana whips her head around when she hears the doorbell ring.

"For Christ's sake it's Christmas Eve! Who the hell would be here at this hour?" She says, walking over to the door. "It had better not be those carolers again. God, I hate Ohi-" Santana's verbal rant is stunted when a flurry of brown hair and bangs runs past her. Standing in whoever's wake is a tall, lanky man not much older than Santana. His blond hair is spiked up in the front, and he's donning a Christmas sweater with two reindeer on it. He gives Santana a small wave, and the Latina waves back.

"Hi, I'm Darren," the man says, shaking Santana's hand. "You must be Santana, Rachel's told me so much about you," he says with a winning smile, and Santana's brown eyes almost bug out of her head.

"Rachel Berry? _The _Rachel Berry?" She asks, and the green-eyed man nods. "The hobbit is **here**, now?"

"Um, not sure who you're talking about, but I'm assuming its Rachel. She's my girlfriend," Darren says confusedly and momentarily glances down at his boots before speaking again. "Can I come in?"

Santana snaps out of her daze and nods. "Yeah, yeah. Come in, make yourself comfy. _Mi casa es tu casa._" Santana says quickly, going to the kitchen. "I'd always thought she'd end up with Fabray," she says quietly to herself. No matter, she did **not** want Manhands in this house.

"Oh hello Santana. Nice to see you again," Rachel says excitedly as Santana comes into the kitchen. She is defenseless when Rachel runs up to her, trapping the Latina in her fierce death hug.

"Okay, Brittany, explanation?" Santana says, shooting daggers at her wife. "Okay, Gay Berry, you need to get your hands off me. Just because I'm pregnant and my hormones are raging does _not_ mean you can hug me."

Rachel backs off and Santana crosses her arms. "Santana, you can't make gay jokes when you're gay! It doesn't work like that!"

"I can do whatever I want, hobbit," Santana says, and turns back to her wife for an explanation.

"Well Sannie, you see… I thought it would be nice to invite the Glee kids over, for a kind of reunion. We haven't seen each other in, like, seven years!" Brittany explains, sweeping her foot across the floor repeatedly.

"Who else did you invite?" Santana asks acridly. Before Brittany can answer, the doorbell rings, a high, clear tone.

"Sannie, could you get that? I have to get the cookies before they burn," Brittany says hurriedly, pushing Santana out of the kitchen. Annoyed, the Latina stands at the door, arms crossed. The doorbell rings out again.

"Santana Maria, don't be rude. Get the door," Brittany warns, and Santana reluctantly opens the door.

"Hey Tina, Mike. How's it hanging?" Santana says cheerfully, ushering the confused guests into the house. She takes their coats and puts them in the closet next to the door.

"Hey… Santana. We didn't think you'd be here. You weren't on the guest list," Mike says, scratching his head.

"What do you mean? I was invited," Santana says flatly, sitting down on the couch. The Asian couple sits down next to the former cheerleader.

"Hey guys! Just hang out for a bit, everyone else should be here soon!" Brittany calls from the kitchen, not hearing their conversation.

"Hey, I'm Darren. Nice to meet you," Darren says, extending a friendly hand to Mike and Tina. They all introduce themselves, and then Darren plops down next to Santana, sitting very close to her. The handsome blond reaches his arm over the back of the sofa in a relaxed manner.

"So, Santana, you're pregnant?" Tina says, sort of like a question, and Santana nods. "Are you guys married then?"

Santana's face turns a bright red, pushing Darren away from her. "Oh hell no! I have no idea who he is!"

"Yeah, I'm with Rachel. Sorry Santana," the man says apologetically and scoots away from the embarrassed Latina.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. It just looked like…" Tina says, and Santana shakes her head.

"It's fine. I just—"

"Sannie, baby, can you put these mini sandwiches out for everybody? I made little ham and cheese ones just for you!" Brittany hollers, emerging from the kitchen with Rachel on her heels. Mike and Tina's eyes go wide, and they look at each other. Slowly and without looking at anyone, Santana walks over to Brittany and takes the platter from her. She sets it on the table before sitting back down, and her wife plops down next to her, putting an arm over her shoulder.

"Hey guys, how have you been?" the blonde asks, and Tina speaks up.

"You guys are together?"

"Yeah. Why?" Brittany asks, cocking her head to the side. Santana blushes even more.

"Well, we just never expected you guys to make it after graduation. Brittany, you were still in high school, and Santana went to Louieville," Tina says.

"Well we broke up for a year or two. I don't know what happened, but we just got back together and before I knew it, we were married," Santana says, Brittany looks at her and smiles, then she takes Santana's hand and shows their rings to the couple.

"And yes, we're having twins! We don't know what they are; Santana wouldn't let me see." Brittany says excitedly, and Tina smiles.

"Because you would've slipped accidentally! I don't want to know what they are!" Santana exclaims, defending herself.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys. Congrats!" Tina says, and then the doorbell rings.

"You go get this one, Britts. I don't feel like getting up," Santana says with a smile. Brittany kisses the top of her head before bouncing to the door.

* * *

><p><em>Later that evening<em>

It is late into the night and the glee club girls are all sitting in the den while the boys were in the kitchen drinking. Brittany put her arm around Santana before taking another swig of her beer. Santana feverishly wishes she could have some, but she didn't want to do anything that would put her babies in harm's way. Everyone around her was drunk; most of them could simply walk home from the Pierce residence. Tina was the only one not drinking, she said she had to drive a ways home, and she was letting Mike drink tonight. Santana was growing tired of sitting with everyone, so she whispers in Brittany's ear that she is going to step outside for a bit, and then walks outside.

It hadn't snowed yet, but Santana was glad she had brought a coat out with her. She lays on the cold grass and looks up at the stars, a hand resting on her rather large stomach. She honestly couldn't wait to be a mom. Having these kids inside her made her happy to see it when they finally came out of her. Santana tilts her head up when she hears the sliding door open.

"Hey Santana. I didn't think you'd be out here," Tina says, looking a bit upset. Santana sits up.

"Yeah. I needed to get away for a bit. Brittany gets a little clingy when she's drunk," she laughs, and pats the ground next to her. "Want to sit?"

Tina looks at her hesitantly, but sits down. Santana knew it must be awkward for the dark haired woman; they were never really friends in high school.

"You seem upset," Santana observes, not wanting to be pushy. Tina looks at her, dark eyes filled with thoughts.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Tina says, pulling her knees up to her chest. "It's kind of private."

Santana frowns. "Okay." They sit in silence, looking up at the night sky. Finally, Tina sighs.

"I don't think I can get pregnant."

Santana looks at Tina, who has tears in her eyes. To Tina's surprise, Santana puts a hand on the woman's back. "What do you mean?"

"Mike and I, we keep trying... but I'm not getting pregnant," Tina says. "I just feel... like there's something wrong with me." Tina begins to cry, and Santana frowns.

"Tina, look at me," Santana says, taking Tina's shoulders. "There is nothing wrong with you. Trust me, I went through the same thing."

Tina looks up at Santana through her tears. "Really?"

Santana nods. "Britts and I had to try twelve times before I finally got pregnant. Sometimes, it just takes awhile."

Tina smiles. "Thanks, Santana. I needed that." Santana nods, but then winces unexpectedly. Tina's eyes widen when the Latina clutches her belly. "Santana, what's wrong?" she ask frantically. Instead of answering, Santana takes Tina's hand and holds it up to her belly. Before Tina can protest, she feels something move under her hand. She looks up at Santana when she feels another kick. "Is that..."

"The babies. Yeah," Santana laughs, smiling like the Cheshire Cat. "That's them."

"Santana, that's amazing," Tina remarks, smiling. Tina takes her hand away, and Santana is glowing.

"I know."


End file.
